powerpgzfandomcom-20200214-history
About the Show
Sequel of The Powerpuff Girls Powerpuff Girls Z, known in Japan as Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (出ましたっ!パワパフガールズZ, Demashita! Pawapafu Gāruzu Zetto?, roughly They're Here! Powerpuff Girls Z, PPGZ), is a Japanese television anime adaption based upon the American animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. The anime is produced by Cartoon Network Japan, and Aniplex and animated by Toei Animation; with Yoshiya Ayugai and Mark Buhaj of Cartoon Network, Hiromi Seki, Hideo Katsumata producing, Megumu Ishiguro supervising, Hiroyuki Kakudō directing, Yoshio Urasawa (of Tokyo Pig and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 's chief writer) story composing and Miho Shimogasa (of Sailor Moon fame) doing character design. As production occurs in Japan, Craig McCracken, the original creator of The Powerpuff Girls, is not directly involved in this project. The series, an anime reimagining of The Powerpuff Girls, debuted in Japan on July 1, 2006, on TV Tokyo, where the Japanese version of the original Powerpuff Girls premiered, as well as its affiliates, replacing Sugar Sugar Rune in its time slot, Saturday at 7:00 a.m. JST. Its final episode aired on June 30, 2007. Its time was replaced by Fight Tension School on July 7, 2007. Since August 1, 2006, it has also aired on AT-X. Since April 1, 2007, the program airs on Cartoon Network in Japan. The initial order was for about 52 episodes at 30 minutes each. Recently, Nami Miyahara, the voice actress of Miyako/Bubbles, posted an entry on her blog in which she mentions working with the staff and cast of the series after having not worked on the series for so long.[when?] As to whether or not this is referring to more episodes, an OVA, or a movie being produced is currently unknown.[citation needed] Cartoon Network has said it will be showing the anime worldwide. Taiwan became the first country to air the show outside Japan when the show aired there on January 21, 2008.The Ocean Group has also dubbed the official English version of the show and has been shown on several English-speaking markets; it is unknown if the show will make an appearance in the United States (a few clips from the English dub were recently leaked onto YouTube). A Latin-American dub premiered on August 2, 2008, although a pre-premiere was done on July 13, 2008. Most of the original dubbing cast returned to reprise their roles. Except in episode 41, none of the voices from the Japanese dub of the original Powerpuff Girls returned to reprise their roles for this series. Kazuki Kosakai was the sole exception, and guest-starred as the narrator. His voice is heard at the end of first part of episode 41. The show is currently screening in Australia on Cartoon Network and uses the Japanese title of 'Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z' In an interview with The Big Spoon on March 2008, Tara Strong, the voice of Bubbles in the original series, stated that Craig McCracken had approached her about acting on a few episodes of the anime. The manga of the same name was introduced in the August 2006 issue of Ribon, published in July 3, 2006. Story In order to stop an ecological disaster, Ken Kitazawa used Chemical Z, a new form of the Professor's original substance Chemical X, to destroy a giant glacier. The Chemical Z is caused by Peach's accident of dropping a Daifuku (a Japanese confection consisting of a small round mochi stuffed with sweet filling) which had dissolved in the chemical. However, the impact of Chemical Z caused several black and white lights to appear in the skies above Tokyo City. Three ordinary girls, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, were engulfed in white lights and soon became the new defenders of Tokyo City: the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, the numerous black lights caused others to turn to the side of evil. And so, using their ultra super powers, Hyper-Blossom (Momoko), Rolling Bubbles (Miyako), and Powered Buttercup (Kaoru) dedicated their lives to defending Tokyo City from the likes of those swayed by the black lights and Him's black particles. Fighting the Rowdyruff boys, Sedusa, Princess, or any other, the girls are always there to help.